


Sugar and Vinegar

by spacetrash0



Series: Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, disaster femme x feral butch, gabriel feral pride babey!!, homosexual awakenings, how much sexual tension can I fit in here before I gotta tag it as cockblocking??, let's go lesbians!!!, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: Two serial killers meet.Two women with very different lives.Two humans with a single goal.(Trigger warnings will be in each chapter uwu)





	Sugar and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me an ask at space-trash0.tumblr.com if u need anything!
> 
> Gabriel: she/they, dysfunctional lesbian, feral, evades taxes  
> Allison: she/her, straight until she has a bisexual awakening, morosexual

Blackwoods was a town of poverty and corruption, a lovely little blight on the northern American land, and Gabriel fucking loved it. It masked it's slimy corners fairly well but when you pried the surface open, every little thing came tumbling out.

Gabriel Jones was a monster. Death in a woman; pardoning none. Where she went, a whirlwind of viscera and mud was soon to follow. Nothing but her forest tied her down, no law ran across her mind, and nobody had ever tempted her gaze. 

So why was the woman in front of her so goddamn radiant? 

She took a swig out of her flask to calm her nerves, and felt a strange satisfaction in the way the woman across from her starred in barely masked disdain at the way she gulped her drink. 

“You know I could buy you a straw, right?”  
Gabriel laughed. This could be fun.


End file.
